talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mao
The leader of Witch League Clay Dolls, king of witches. Tough and eccentric, never back down once a decision is made. Power within her body is as heated as the sun. When witches are persecuted, she set up Witch League with 3 partners, to protect witches from being taken advantage of by bad folks. Not a fan of complicated things, she thinks she cannot become a qualified leader. But she treats all witches like family, so she has earned many supporters. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Demon Lord Clan * Title Attribute: Increase attack of fire type characters in the party by 80% Story of Resonance Endless Loneliness Mao used to have a peaceful childhood. A Witch Hunt ended it in an instant. She witnessed her loved ones and belongings consumed by fire, leaving her alone and helpless in this world. The incident taught her that she must acquire enough power to give her an equal standing when dealing with others. She then started a lonesome and lengthy journey to change the fates of all witches, including herself. Trust and Betrayal She founded the Witch League and treated every member as a family, especially Xhugar who treated Mao like a long-lost sister. The two girls supported each other as they expanded their forces. The once tiny and lonesome League grew in size and popularity. Mao thought everything was on track but she failed to notice Xhugar's increasingly strange actions. Xhugar used to be Mao's closest confidante. The two shared a similar past and endured numerous tribulations together when the Witch League was first established. Mao truly regarded Xhugar as an unrelated elder sister from another land. Their efforts expanded the membership and prosperity of the Witch League. The League Hall bustled with activity and Mao felt she was getting closer to creating the big family that she had always wanted. Since the Witch League seemed to be doing fine, Mao did not suspect anything when Xhugar began stepping up her demands. "We made plenty of sacrifices, but could not find the witch you were talking about..." "Sorry, I must have made a mistake. I'll look into this. " Xhugar always convinced Mao with her smile. After all, Mao treated Xhugar as family and someone to be trusted. Nevertheless, the Witch League faced a growing number of casualties, be it enemies, innocent bystanders, and even fellow witches. The mysterious witch remained elusive. "Xhugar, can we really find this witch? " "Definitely. Like you, I really care about every witch. We should be able to find her in the forest up north. " Xhugar swore on it, and Mao decided to trust her again simply because Xhugar was family. Mao and Xhugar entered the dense woods in the middle of the night. The location happened to be a pale, moonlit fen in the woods. What awaited Mao was not the witch, but a dagger that pierced her waist. "What? Xhugar... why?" "Hehehe. You're such an idiot, Mao. Your League and magical powers served the Jadic Empire well. We have eliminated many enemies with your hands. " "Jadic Empire? Why... why are you helping them? Why did you betray us?! " "Because he is my covenanter. I have decided to create a different world with him. You and your League are no longer of any use to us. Time to wipe you off the maps. " Mao took this bitter betrayal in silence and sank to her knees. She was supposed to die from the strong venom that coated the dagger. But Mao managed to neutralize the poisons by sheer willpower and by exhausting her reservoir of Fire Essence. Mao then laid in the forest for eight hours while the paralytic effects of the venom ebbed away. Her heart was filled with regret and hatred. Though many years had passed, Mao realized that she was still a lonely and simple girl. Witch Empress's Covenant Betrayals and ambushes taxed Mao beyond her limit. Alven saved her at the nick of time, and Mao immediately felt the Covenanter's Destiny with him. However, Mao did not expect Alven to remain quiet despite receiving her keepsake. Desperately, Mao tried to look for Alven to get his answer and surprisingly found the keepsake in another person's hands. During the war against the Dragonkin, Mao attempted to return to the World of Hearts to restore her power but was once again ambushed by Xhugar. Alven appeared in the nick of time and saved her from death. "We will survive, for we will defeat you! " His words moved Mao, and the witch decided to give the harmonica from her childhood to Alven as a present. Witches establish covenant by giving a personal keepsake and then receiving the recipient's agreement. Though the gift appeared to be an act at the heat of the moment, Mao did think long and hard about it. Alven was willing to do anything for her, so he can make a trustworthy and reliable covenanter. The special day of the month arrived when witches meet with their covenanter to thank them for their protection. Both parties can use the opportunity to learn more about each other. Mao already told everyone that she'll be introducing her covenanter on this very day, but... "Why isn't he here yet? " Mao's anxiety grew as she waited in the League Hall. She had sent out an invite, but Alven did not show up. Mao then suspected Alven to be ignorant of the meaning behind the harmonica. Perhaps this mercenary was dumber than he looks. "Perhaps I should have made myself clearer in the invitation, but ... I can't bring myself to write such words. " The hour for the meeting drew closer, but her guest failed to arrive. "Mistress Mao, where's your covenanter? There's only a few minutes left. " "Uhm... he'll be here. He's probably delayed by something. " Mao knew her answers sounded like a lame excuse. She then noticed a witch in the lobby carrying a familiar harmonica in her hands. Mao questioned her and the young witch told her that some mercenary gave it to her. Mao erupted in fury. The red-haired brat dared to give her special keepsake away without thinking. Everyone in the Hall felt her blazing magics, but none dared to ask her what happened. It was during this moment that Alven pushed open the door and entered the Hall. "You insolent dolt! That harmonica is my special keepsake! I meant to give it to you to form a covenant! But you just gave it away like some cheap thing! " Alven was confused with Mao's furious outburst and quickly took out the harmonica from his traveling bag. "I would never do that. I treated this harmonica as a gift from a special friend. I actually like it quite a bit carry it on me all the time. " Mao was astounded and grabbed the young witch to clarify things. It turned out that the witch got her harmonica from another person, and the two harmonicas simply looked very much alike. Mao was flabbergasted by the misunderstanding. Alven, having realized the meaning behind the gift, spoke out to end the awkwardness. "Mao, did you mention something about a covenant? " "Yeah... that's what... I was trying... to do. Will you ... uhm... form a covenant with me? " The sight of Mao's flushed cheeks drew laughter from Alven and other witches in the hall. Since the incident, everyone knew that the lonesome Witch Empress finally found her covenanter. Category:Characters